A Heartwarming Breakup
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Alternate ending to Gauntlet of Fire, what if Spike actually did become the new dragon lord? How would both Twilight and Spike feel about this new development and more importantly how will they feel about separating?


**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So I had this idea sitting around in my head since the Molt Down aired, where Spike almost left Twilight since he's growing up, having wings now. There's another moment in FiM where Spike almost left Twilight, in the Gauntlet of Fire, having reached the specter first and is almost the new dragon lord until he gave it to Ember.**

 **But what if Spike did become the dragon lord for real? How would Twilight and Spike feel about the huge change that's going to happen in their lives? Well this little one shot is how I envision the separation would look like.**

 **I think I said this before, but Spike really was Twilight's first friend other than Shining Armor and assuming that Twilight met her Canterlot friends while in magic school. And moments like the beginning of Once Upon a Zeppelin really show how close the two are, it's a relationship I hope will never break apart!**

 **Quick note, this will be switching between Twilight and Spike's POV.**

 **Anyway… Lets get to it!**

* * *

(Twilight's POV)

As me and Rarity hid in our hollow rocks, I could see Ember pulling up Spike before he could fall and help him back on solid ground as they both smiled at each other before Spike ran ahead to claim the prize of the Gauntlet, the blood stone specter, which would make him the new dragon lord. As Spike reached the specter I could see him stare at it in wonder before grabbing it and suddenly it seemed to glow like fire and spread to him as his pupils grew bigger, almost turning his eyes into black circles. After that was done, he held it up and a beam shot straight up, a blinding white flash accompanying it.

"Good job Spike…" I sighed as deep inside I felt sad as I knew what this meant, Spike would no longer be in Ponyville.

(Spike's POV)

Once Ember helped me up, I went for the specter as I heard the other dragons remaining coming to the chamber where the prize was waiting. I climbed up the rock heap until I got to the specter, a bit mesmerized by it, but getting back to reality as I grabbed it and felt a strange sensation going through my body, like I felt more powerful all of a sudden. As a blinding white flash greeted my eyes, I took the moment to shed a single tear, it was because I knew what I just did and I was guessing Twilight felt the same.

As the flash disappeared, I could see Garble sneaking up on Ember.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted in a demanding voice, as I was a bit surprised for I never yelled that loud before.

"What? You? You have the specter?" Garble not believing it as I didn't want to believe it. "But that means that you're…"

"The dragon lord." Ember finished for Garble. "Dragon Lord Spike." And Ember bowed froward, while I cringed a little inside at my new title.

"Aw. Dragon Lord Spike." Garble groaned as he had to bow before me.

"That's right." I said in a stern voice as I thought about my first command. "Uh, now go start your long journey home. And give every dragon you see on the way a hug. Don't tell them why." I admit I took a little pleasure giving Garble such an embarrassing command.

"Aw, but that'll be super embarrassing!" Garble complained.

"I command you to do it!" I pointed the specter right at Garble to show him who's in charge now and Garble walked away, hugging a bigger blue dragon before flying away.

"Dragon Lord Spike." Hmm, has a nice ring to it." Ember commented.

"Why thank you Ember." I replied as I cleared my throat before giving my next command to every dragon around. "Now, I command you all to leave me alone for a few hours, just go do what you usually do." I ordered and every dragon left.

After making sure every dragon was gone and wasn't still around, I called out to Twilight and Rarity.

"Okay, you two can come out now." I told the two hollow rocks as Twilight and Rarity got rid of the disguises.

(Twilight's POV)

"That was quite a show Spikey Wikey, you really put that Garble in his place." Rarity applaused Spike. "Or should I say Mr. Dargon Lord."

"Thanks Rarity." I saw Spike blush as I had to smile. "I'm going to miss you saying that…"

"And I'm going to miss you too Spike." Rarity put out her hoof to motion for a hug, which Spike walked into as the two shared what could be their last hug.

I let them enjoy their own last moments together, but to be honest I was getting a little impatient to say my goodbyes to my number #1 assistant. Having spent so many years with Spike since he hatched from his egg I shared a deep relationship with the dragon, one that I wished would never go away. He is a part of my family and he is really my first friend other than Shining Armor. I knew that one day I might have to let him go, I just never imagined it would be like this or how hard it would be to do so.

I gently placed one of my front hoofs on Rarity's body, to have my goodbyes.

"Rarity, if you don't mind, can I say my goodbyes." I asked. "Alone with Spike."

"Of course darling." Rarity finally excused herself as she waited by the chamber's entrance for me.

(Spike's POV)

As Rarity left and it was just me and Twilight, I really didn't know what to say, it was hard enough to watch her go while I stayed behind. I really didn't know what to say and when I started moving my mouth…

"Twilight, I…" I began, only for Twilight to rush into a hug as she wrapped one of her hooves around me, I could soon enough feel her wet tears streaming down her face.

I didn't know to say anymore, Twilight's action put me at a loss of words as I decided to just hug back, dropping the specter on the ground as I put all the effort into the hug. And I was soon enough having my own tears, not wanting to let go and I could tell Twilight didn't want to either, but we had to eventually.

"Spike, I'm so proud of you, you accomplished a near impossible feat for you, added to the fact that you saved the Crystal Empire twice." Twilight smiled. "But I'm happy for how long we spent together, you are my number #1 assistant and I couldn't ask for a better one. One of the best moments in my life was when you came into mine and ever since than I have treasured all the moments with you."

(Twilight's POV)

I could tell by what I said to Spike that he was moved by it and he was at a loss of words at first, but found them eventually.

"I don't know what to say, thank you Twilight." Spike said slowly.

"You're welcome Spike." I replied and hugged him yet again. "Love you Spike."

"And I love you too Twilight." Spike said back as we ended up shedding tears again. "I'm going to miss you the most."

"As will I Spike." I added as I loosed the hug. "I better be on my way back home, until we see each other again Dragon Lord Spike." I bowed down in respect.

"Until we meet again Princess Twilight." Spike bowed in return.

Sighing, I went to go join Rarity so we can go back home, I wanted to turn back around and look at Spike, but for some reason I just couldn't, I guess I felt it would be more heartbreaking and harder to walk away.

(Spike's POV)

As I watched Twilight go, I decided to turn around and not look at her as she trotted away, it was too painful enough to see her leave, my tiny dragon heart was having problems as it was. As the hoof steps grew quieter and quieter, I got the courage to turn back around and I could only see the faint outline of the two ponies as they got out of the dragon lands back to Ponyville.

Picking up the specter, I knew to become the official new dragon lord I needed to go to the former dragon lord to present the specter and prove I won. As soon as I did that, I could finally deliver on my promise, to make sure that Equestria was safe from dragon attacks until it was his turn to finally step down.

As I made my way back to the dragon lord's throne, I just wished that I could see Twilight from time to time, whether she would come to me in the dragon lands or I could take the chance to go back to Ponyville from awhile. Either way I hope that this wasn't the last time I would see my first and best friend, Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **This actually turned out a bit shorter than I thought it would be, but it's like a couple of minutes before midnight and I wanted to finish this before I go to sleep. I might write a revised version one day or not, depends on what you guys think of this little one shot!**

 **See everycreature later!**


End file.
